


Ex Vivo

by Norlest



Series: 1. Ex Vivo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norlest/pseuds/Norlest
Summary: Страной правит человек, сумевший усидеть на троне более сотни лет и совершенно не постареть. В последние годы по Империи ползут слухи о тайной образовательной организации, которая именует себя Братством Семи Стрел. Отчаянные ситуации приводят разных людей в эту организацию, но, по слухам, никто не остаётся в Братстве надолго, и только один человек родился и вырос на его территории. У новобранцев начинают появляться большие подозрения по поводу того, что происходит.И всё это на фоне разгорающихся внутри Братства событий, которые уходят корнями во времена, когда столетний император был молодым юношей, и сам только переступил порог знаменитого Братства Семи Стрел.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character & Original Character
Series: 1. Ex Vivo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886347





	Ex Vivo

**Author's Note:**

> Ex vivo - эксперимент, проводящийся в живой ткани, перенесённой в искусственную внешнюю среду.

Практически полная тишина изредка прерывалась треском дров в камине. Старик сидел, отвернувшись от своей публики, и перемешивал кочергой хворост с поленьями. Он молчал.  
Дети понятия не имели, кто он такой и откуда пришёл, но так было даже лучше. Безымянный и молчаливый, он воплощал в себе атмосферу таинственности и вопросов, притягивая взгляды малышни, как магнит. Сгораемые от любопытства, ребята всё же держались от него на некотором расстоянии. Этот старик появился в их краях внезапно, без предупреждения, но казалось, что все вокруг его знали, и то ли ожидали его прихода, то ли боялись. Неясно. Так или иначе, все взрослые к его прибытию были взволнованы, как никогда; но при этом ничего не объясняли, от вопросов отмахивались. Это было до ужаса странно. Дети знали: если в деревне всё замирало в каком-то предвкушающем напряжении, то обычно это было как-то связано с караванами. Они приезжали когда из ближних, когда из дальних городов, пару раз даже прибывали торговцы из самой (!) столицы. И дети разделяли возникающее в то время волнение, ведь приезд каравана — это праздник. Всё оживлялось, украшалось, можно было весь день проводить на улице, и никому из родителей не будет до этого дела. И всё же, в те редкие деньки взрослые выглядели как-то... иначе, что ли. Не такими опасливыми.

Многие из тех детей, которые обещали быть здесь, не пришли — наслушались страшных рассказов и предпочли остаться дома. За некоторыми пристально смотрели родители, и без спросу им было не выйти. Кто-то не прошёл последние полпути. Ещё несколько исчезли прямо перед тем, как постучать в дверь. Но те, кто тогда сидел рядом с камином, пришли лично узнать, что в этом старичке такого особенного.

Но пока что не было причин полагать, что их любопытство и смелость были вознаграждены: старик еле отреагировал вообще на то, что в его комнате собралось под дюжину детей. Возможно, он к этому привык, но детвора думала совсем не об этом. Кто же он всё-таки такой? Ни имени, ни места, в котором он родился — ничего не было известно. Даже его лицо было скрыто капюшоном, и никто б, возможно, и не понял, сколько ему лет, если бы не старческий кашель.

Казалось, он ничего не видит и не слышит, но незваные гости не решались покинуть его временное пристанище. Вдруг он просто чего-то ждёт? Может, его слова обладают такой силой, что ему нельзя разговаривать с простыми людьми? Может, он общается только с гномами и с мудрейшими из эльфов?

Эти вопросы приковали детей к этому месту покрепче всяких цепей. Они продолжали сидеть на широком ковре, заворожённые той таинственной тишиной, которая наполнила собой дом старика.

Но прошло время, и, как это часто происходит, свои плоды принесло терпение, а не любопытство:

— И что ж вы тут все собрались, м?

Голос у незнакомца был хриплый, низкий. В общем-то именно такой, какой и полагается иметь старикам. Но детям казалось, что сам голос их предков взывает к ним в облике древнего старца, чтобы сообщить что-нибудь крайне важное.

— Дяденька, а как вас зовут? — сразу нашёлся какой-то мальчуган, который пришёл одним из первых.

Дед, всё ещё сидя спиной к детям, издал короткий смешок.

— Да какой я тебе дяденька, внучок? — насмешливо поинтересовался незнакомец, наконец повернув к детям голову. К сожалению, капюшон был так огромен, что лица по-прежнему было не разглядеть. — Я сотни видел таких, как ты. Каждый из них спросил, какое у меня имя. А я достаточно повидал, чтобы отвечать закрытыми дверьми.

Ребята стушевались, начиная переглядываться. Они не могли понять, нужно ли продолжать расспросы, или же старик просто хочет их выгнать. Но до того ведь не выгонял. Кроме того, как можно вот так вот просто уйти, когда завтра его, возможно, в этой деревне уже не будет? Загадочные путники — это ведь слишком интересно. И слишком редко, чтобы ничего не разузнать.

Так что дети, помявшись, посидели ещё несколько минут, в течение которых старик уже развернулся к ним полностью и попросту сидел, не говоря ничего. В конце концов он поставил локоть на ручку кресла, на котором сидел, и задумчиво протянул:  
— Что ж, получается, что вы зря сюда явились? Так, выходит?

Какая-то девочка лет шести уже начала осторожно дёргать старшего брата за рукав, опасаясь, что старик сейчас будет ругаться и потом пожалуется их родителям, дескать, старому человеку покоя не дают. Им и так за это частенько попадало от вдовы кузнеца и одного ворчливого деда, любившего вечерами сидеть на лавочках. К чему самим напрашиваться на выговор? А тут ещё и всплывёт, что они сюда пробрались, не спросив разрешения. Так что, возможно, жест этой девочки подействовал бы, и дети бы вскоре разошлись, но тут, старик, подумав, заговорил снова:

— Давно я уже не встречал таких решительных молодых людей... Вы здесь уже полчаса, а ни один не встал и не вышел, решив, что я лишён дара речи. Что же вас держит? Любопытство? Похвально, похвально. Воображение? Ещё лучше. Такие поступки достойны поощрения, — он снова умолк на несколько секунд. — Что же мне с вами сделать... Чего бы вы хотели?

Ответила ему (несколько поспешно) какая-то стеснительная девочка постарше:

— Мы... Просто поговорить, узнать... О вас много говорят здесь. Наверное, вы много видели...

— Хе-хе, — отозвался незнакомец, — истории. Это то, что все любят. Скажите, детишки, вы бы хотели послушать от меня историю? Много вам их тут рассказывают?

— Много, — тут же ответили вразнобой несколько ребятишек, немного расслабившись. Истории и сказки они действительно любили и слышали достаточно — куда больше, чем городские, — и всё же глаза у детей загорелись от предвкушения. История из уст такого человека должна быть совершенно особенной. Старик, судя по всему, это тоже понимал.

— Что ж, тогда я сначала немного послушаю вас. Вы уж не обижайтесь, что сам я не ответил на ваш вопрос, а с вас требую ответов. Так уж вышло, — было слышно, что гость доволен и улыбается. В ожидании чего-то необыкновенного дети и не думали держать на него обиду, так что активно закивали. Старик несколько понизил голос: — Скажите мне, дети, что вы знаете... О Братстве Семи Стрел?

Удивительно. Дети едва в ладоши не захлопали от восторга: из всех легенд и сказок, придуманных людьми на этом свете, их загадочный гость выбрал, похоже, именно такую, которую они хотели бы услышать больше всего. Сказку о Братстве Семи Стрел.

— Я знаю! Мама мне много о нём рассказывает, — первой среагировала уже говорившая до этого девочка, аж вскочив со своего места от нетерпения. Много кто ещё хотел высказаться, но старик сделал жест рукой, высказав тем самым, что нынешний оратор его вполне утраивает. Девочка чуть подумала, прежде чем продолжить: — Мама говорила мне, что его создали очень-очень давно. Все, кто там жил, были доблестными воинами и служили королю. Но случилось несчастье и в один день оно исчезло, и много времени никто не знал, где находится Братство. О нём все забыли, говорили, что это просто сказка, хотя некоторые искали его, а потом находили. Оказалось, что легенда не лжёт.

— Прекрасно! — старик несколько раз хлопнул в ладони. — Просто замечательно. Но кто же мне скажет, почему же сейчас все знают о Братстве? Что такого произошло?

— Я! Можно я! — изо всех сил тянул руку семилетний мальчуган, пытаясь таким образом казаться выше. Незнакомец ладонью указал на него, позволяя говорить, после чего мальчик облегчённо вздохнул и опустил руку. — Всё закончилось, когда Братство восстало против злого Тирана! Все снова стали свободными! Теперь все знают, что Братство существует. Оно в лесу, хотя найти его до сих пор трудно.

— Но позвольте, а кто же именно убил Тирана? А если точнее, Ландомия Асперайта II, его ведь так на самом деле звали?

— Воин Братства! — выкрикнул какой-то белобрысый мальчик, который сидел совсем рядом с креслом старика. Это была его самая любимая история. — Могучая Ассена Беллатор! Она занесла меч над ужасным королём, и отрубила ему голову, как гадкому змею! На ней был шлем с забралом, и поэтому Тиран умер с яростью на лице, думая, что его предал его верный рыцарь. И с тех пор Ассена стала Мастером Клинка, одной из семерых Мастеров Братства.

— Превосходно, дети! — ткань капюшона несколько раз дёрнулась, что видимо значило, что загадочный гость кивал. — Я очень рад, что вы любите слушать россказни бродяг и торгашей. Но что если я скажу вам, что в день гибели Тирана Ассены там и близко не было?

Несколько секунд дети молчали, переваривая информацию. Они не были привыкшие к тому, что взрослые иногда говорят неправду или ту правду, что ей не является. Так что на какой-то момент речь незнакомца перестала их интриговать.

— Но ведь такого не может быть, — нахмурившись, заявил тот же белобрысый пацан. — Ассена уничтожила короля! Моя сестра в школе это учила, — он даже голову вскинул, гордый собой так, будто это была его личная заслуга.

А старик лишь тихо и неприятно рассмеялся, снова закашлявшись. Отдышавшись, он продолжил:

— Дети, мы ведь вроде договорились, что я должен вам историю? Что ж, я думаю, настал мой черёд. Садитесь ближе к огню и устраивайтесь поудобней, потому что рассказ мой будет действительно долгим.

— А о чём он? — осмелев, тихонько спросила какая-то девочка, немного подозрительно глядя на гостя.

— О чём рассказ, говоришь? Деточка, не имею ни малейшего понятия, — незнакомец вновь рассмеялся. — Три раза я рассказывал эту историю, но так сам до конца и не понял. Он вроде бы о юноше, который любил весь мир, был справедлив и умён, а вроде бы о том злом чудовище, которым он стал. В рассказе много говорится о кузнеце, о Мастере, о его ученице, о молодых друзьях, убийцах, мятежниках и ораторах... Но самое главное в этой истории - жизнь одного человека, который был рожден идеей о лучшем мире...


End file.
